WACK EXHiBiTiON
WACK EXHiBiTiON is a free, all groups live event held as an official conclusion to live-streamed audition boot camps. Like the audition camp, the event is also live-streamed on Nico Nico. A typical WACK EXHiBiTiON will feature all WACK artists at the time give live performances (much like WACK no Fes), followed by the reveal of the audition winners, as well as other announcements. 2017 The first WACK EXHiBiTiON was held on March 30th, 2017, following the conclusion of the WACK Audition Camp 2017. Announcements Audition Winners * Hirano Nozomu, Ooshouji Megumi - [[BiS|'BiS']] * Gamiya Saki, Momoko Gumi Inc. - "Project aW" Other Announcements * A new unit, "Project aW" (later revealed as EMPiRE) would be formed in collaboration with avex. Audition finalists Gamiya Saki and Momoko Gumi Inc. would join as founding members, with auditions to be held for the remaining members at a later date. * Kamiya Saki and Aya Eightprince would trade places for six months (later extended to ten), with Kamiya re-joining BiS and Aya joining GANG PARADE. Featured Members * BiS: Pour Lui, Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince, Go Zeela, Peri Ubu * [[BiSH|'BiSH']]: 'Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Aina The End, Momoko Gumi Company, Hashiyasume Atsuko, Lingling, Ayuni D * '''GANG PARADE: 'Kamiya Saki, Yamamachi Miki, Yumeno Yua, Can Maika, Coco Partin Coco, Yui Ga Dockson, Terashima Yuka * 'Audition Finalists: 'Hirano Nozomu, Ooshouji Megumi, Gamiya Saki, Momoko Gumi Inc., Pari Ubu, Terayama Yufu, Nagayama Yukiko, Yokoyama Hina 2018 The second WACK EXHiBiTiON was held on March 18th to conclude the WACK Audition Camp 2018. Announcements Audition Winners * Gamiya Saki, Cent Chihiro Tette, Orangeko Vampire - '''BiS 1st * Ayuna C, Choushouji Megumi - BiS 2nd * Yokoyama Hina, Lisoliso - [[GANG PARADE|'GANG PARADE']] * Michihayashi Rio, Yaya Eightprince - [[EMPiRE|'EMPiRE']] Other Announcements * BiS will be split into two groups, BiS 1st (Go Zeela, Pan Luna Leafy, Momoland, Gamiya Saki, Orangeko Vampire, Cent Chihiro Tette) and BiS 2nd (Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince, Peri Ubu, Ayuna C, Choushouji Megumi). * YUiNA EMPiRE will be permanently transferred to BiS 2nd. * Due to failing the group leader audition challenge, Can Maika's stage name has been changed to "Can GP Maika". Featured Members * BiS: '''Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince, Go Zeela, Peri Ubu, Momoland, Pan Luna Leafy * '''BiSH: '''Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Aina The End, Momoko Gumi Company, Hashiyasume Atsuko, Lingling, Ayuni D * '''GANG PARADE: Kamiya Saki, Yamamachi Miki, Yumeno Yua, Can GP Maika, Coco Partin Coco, Yui Ga Dockson, Terashima Yuka * EMPiRE: 'YUKA EMPiRE, YU-Ki EMPiRE, MAYU EMPiRE, YUiNA EMPiRE, MiDORiKO EMPiRE * '''Audition Finalists: 'Gamiya Saki, Cent Chihiro Tette, Orangeko Vampire, Ayuna C, Choushouji Megumi, Yokoyama Hina, Lisoliso, Michihayashi Rio, Yaya Eightprince, Mimiland 2019 The third WACK EXHiBiTiON took place on March 30th, 2019, concluding the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019. Announcements Audition Winners * Naruhaworld - GANG PARADE * "Terayama Yufu" - EMPiRE * "Cent Chihiro no Imouto" - WAgg Other Announcements * BiS will disband on May 11th. Auditions will be held for a second reboot. * PEDRO has been signed to EMI Records, and will release a new album in summer. * Due to ranking the lowest of all participating WACK members, Anzupia will change her name to "A Anzupia" Featured Members * '''BiS: Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince, Go Zeela, Peri Ubu, Pan Luna Leafy, YUiNA EMPiRE, Muropanako, Mewclub, Toriaez Hana * BiSH: '''Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Aina The End, Momoko Gumi Company, Hashiyasume Atsuko, Lingling, Ayuni D * '''GANG PARADE: Kamiya Saki, Yamamachi Miki, Yumeno Yua, Can GP Maika, Coco Partin Coco, Yui Ga Dockson, Terashima Yuka, Tsukino Usagi, Haruna Bad Chiiiin * EMPiRE: YU-Ki EMPiRE, MAYU EMPiRE, MiDORiKO EMPiRE, MAHO EMPiRE, MiKiNA EMPiRE * WAgg: 'Anzupia, Uruu Ru, Naruhaworld, Hanaemonster, Marin Ba, Utauuta, Sayaito, Love * '''Audition Finalists: 'Terayama Yufu, Cent Chihiro no Imouto, Paruna Pa Chiin, Dondon 2020 The 2020 WACK EXHiBiTiON will take place on March 28th, concluding the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2020. Announcements Audition Winners * TBA Other Announcements * TBA Featured Members * '''BiS: Toggy, Itou Musensiteebu, Chantmonkee, Neo Trees * BiSH: '''Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Aina The End, Momoko Gumi Company, Hashiyasume Atsuko, Lingling, Ayuni D * '''GANG PARADE: Kamiya Saki, Yamamachi Miki, Yumeno Yua, Can GP Maika, Coco Partin Coco, Yui Ga Dockson, Terashima Yuka, Tsukino Usagi, Haruna Bad Chiiiin, Naruhaworld * EMPiRE: YU-Ki EMPiRE, MAYU EMPiRE, MiDORiKO EMPiRE, MAHO EMPiRE, MiKiNA EMPiRE, NOW EMPiRE * CARRY LOOSE: Pan Luna Leafy, YUiNA EMPiRE, Uruu Ru, Yumeka Naukana? * [[MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN|'MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN']]:''' Hanaemonster, Nao Of Nao, Miyukiangel, Aika The Spy, Kaedephoenix * '''WAgg: Utauuta, A Anzupia, Sayaito, Love, Nayu, Ainastar, Kira May * Audition Finalists: TBA Category:Auditions Category:Events